


You make me feel

by PerriewinkleNerdie



Category: Open Heart (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 11:40:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20759762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerriewinkleNerdie/pseuds/PerriewinkleNerdie
Summary: She really should have knocked before entering the room





	You make me feel

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, hello, hello!  
This is another one of my “brilliant” ideas plus my idea. I decided to try to combine them and see what happened. It was supposed to be short. Clearly that didn’t work out.   
Enjoy! <3

Claire was the type of person who simply adored to tease other people. She teased her brother all his life, she teased her friends about a lot of different things, be it something as simple as food or something about how they should _definitely_ ask their crush out. So when her and Ethan started dating, she found herself with a new target to tease. And boy did she enjoy it.

Given the fact that they couldn’t exactly be all over each other at work, no one knew about them after all, she loved to use the control she seemed to have over him.

She would touch his arm as she was walking by only to feel him go stiff for a moment. She would _purposefully _drop the file when she knew he was watching her from afar just so she could bend down _really slowly_ to pick it up. When they were sitting at the table she would put her hand on his leg or, if he was sitting opposite to her, move her foot up his leg.

She noticed that it made him stutter. He often lost the track of his thought, had to restart his sentence or choked on air. No one knew what was wrong. He had to ask for some time to gather his thoughts, shooting her an intense gaze.

When they were alone though, she was not the only one to tease. They were sitting on the couch in his living room, watching some stupid movie, neither of them really paying any attention to it, when she felt his hand on her thigh, slowly moving upwards, squeezing lightly. She looked over to see what he was up to, but his face was smug, his eyes still on the movie. It was a long day, she didn’t really feel like fighting on who can tease the other one to the edge of insanity. She straddled him and threw her hands around his neck, kissing him. He moaned and put his hands on her hips, tugging on her lower lip. Her hands moved down, fingers slipping beneath his shirt, scraping his skin with her nails softly, making him whimper, his own fingers moving his up her back, tangling in her hair. Before they could go any further they were interrupted by a phone ringing. Ethan groaned, annoyed while Claire started laughing.

“What’s so funny? he asked, taking her hand in his hand and bringing it to his lips. She reached over for her phone, looking back at him.

“Nothing at all…you just seem…frustrated.” She grounded her hips into his drawing a moan from him, he threw his head back towards the back of the couch. She smirked and stood up to go to his bedroom to answer the phone call.

The next day Claire was woken up by kisses down her back. She turned around to see Ethan, wearing a soft smile on his face.

“Good morning, gorgeous.” He murmured, his lips close to her skin, his voice thick with sleep. She laid on her back and tangled her fingers in his curls, bringing him down for a kiss. They spent good 15 minutes trying and failing to get out of bed, every time one tried to stand up the other was pulling them back down again.

Finally, after 20 minutes of… negotiating, they managed to get up, get dressed and leave for work. They separated for the day, each of them having different tasks.

She was coming out of the patient’s room when she heard his voice down the hall. She started walking in that direction, peaked out the corner to see Ethan talking to Harper. She was standing too close to him for her liking, touching his arm, trying her old tricks to persuade him to do something. That didn’t bode well with her. She decided to show Harper how it’s done.

She straightened her back, held her head high and went behind the corner. She stood next to him, her back turned to Harper and spoke up.

“Dr. Ramsey?” she batted her eyelashes.

“Ehm…yes, dr. Herondale?” he cleared his throat, his eyes turning a darker shade of blue.

“I was wondering if you could come find me as soon as you’re done here…” she looked back at Harper, then whipped her head back towards him, her hair flipping over her shoulder. “… I need you to see something and tell me what’s your opinion.” She bit her lip at him suggestively and that’s when she saw it. He. Blushed. His cheeks turned a deep shade of pink, his eyes burning.

“Uh… yes. Yes, of course.” His eyes locking with hers, he began subconsciously leaning in her direction, Harper forgotten.

Claire smiled, looked back at Harper with a bright smile, then turned back to Ethan.

“Thanks, dr. Ramsey! See you in a bit!” she winked and went past them, turning right down the corner.

Ethan took a deep breath. He had almost forgotten that Harper was less than a meter away, though after the scene she just witnessed she took a step back.

“Ethan? Earth to Ethan? Come on, what do you think about my idea?” she tried to break him out of his thoughts. He shook his head and looked at her.

“Yeah… I think you need to think it through. There are some points that I don’t really agree with. You should also ask other doctors. It’s concerning all of them, not only me and you.” for the first time in forever, he stood up to her. Harper was looking at him with wide eyes, disbelief written all over her face when he bid her goodbye and went in the same direction Claire went.

He figured she would be in his office. He opened the door, got in quickly and closed the door behind him. She was sitting in his chair, a piece of hair in her fingers, twirling it with bored expression.

“Took you long enough.” She said as he came closer to her. She stood up to let him sit down and went to get her file with all the information she could gather about the ways to help Naveen. They were working for almost an hour when he decided they needed a break. He stood up, went around the desk and stood in front of her. She reached up with her hand to run it up and down his arm, a smile growing on her lips. He grabbed her by her waist and pulled her up from her chair, putting her down on his desk. Her legs went around his hips, pulling him close. Their lips met in a passionate kiss, her hands going to his hair, tugging on it lightly. He moaned, his hands tightening around her.

Ethan moved his lips along her face, kissing her nose, her cheek, biting her earlobe, eliciting a high-pitched sound from her. Then his lips went down to her neck, his hands moving to her legs to press himself closer to her.

They were both so infatuated and so lost in each other that they failed to hear the door open. There stood Harper Emery, her face expressing pure horror. That was not what she was expecting to see when she entered the room. She was about to speak up, let them know she was here when she noticed dr. Herondale pull on his hair, hard, making him groan into her neck.

“_You’re mine, Claire. All mine._” His voice was deep, laced with desire she’s never heard from him.

She decided to back out of the situation quietly, she would confront them about it later. She turned around to leave when her hand knocked over the book from the shelf, it fell from its place with a loud thud, startling all three of them. Harper winced, realizing she was caught. She should have knocked first.

She turned around just in time to see Ethan put his hands around Clarissa, looking franticly around to see if there was any danger. His eyes locked with Harper’s. He turned to look and the woman in his arms, his head falling against her shoulder, muttering a not so quiet “Fuck.”.

“Oh… um… sorry… I didn’t mean to interrupt…” she hesitated, not sure what to say.

“Harper…”

“Dr. Emery…”

They both started talking at the same time, looking at the other with a hint of smile.

“Um… I don’t really know what to say… just… make sure no one else knows, okay? I’ll talk to you two later.” She said and left in a hurry. The second the door closed behind her they began laughing. A hysterical laughter. Tears were falling down his face while she was giggling, looking at him with pure adoration and a little bit of confusion.

“Are you alright? I know this isn’t how you wanted it to come out. In fact, you didn’t want it to come out at all.” She brushed a lock of his hair that fell on his forehead. He took her face in his hands and pecked her lips, once, twice, three times before he leaned back and looked deep into her eyes.

“I’m glad she knows. Makes the whole situation much easier.”

“You don’t think she’s going to make us pay for it?” she said quietly, her head leaning towards his hand still on her cheek.

“No. I really don’t think so. If she wanted to do that she would have reacted differently. She was… surprisingly calm. I always thought she would be livid. I don’t think we should be worried. Let’s not spoil our time together… especially when we have some more time to kill…” he winked at her suggestively, making her laugh.

“Okay. You’re right. When the time comes, we’ll face whatever it is together. Now show me what we can do with all that free time. I’m feeling a little… _adventurous._” She pulled him in for a heated kiss, biting his lip, which caused him to moan loudly. She leaned back to take in his relaxed posture and he was blushing.


End file.
